Christmas Time
by smolpupper
Summary: When Calem leaves Kalos to train some more, Serena thinks that its her fault for making him leave. Will they make up this December? Or will they need Serena's two cheeky friends to give them a push they needed?


**A/N: Guys! It's not my first fanfic, btw. Original copy can be found on my AO3 acc. Thanks! My first one here (which I will send to my Ao3 after completing it here) would be up soon.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS. However, I do own Serena's nicknames for her Pokemon (they're mine)**

Christmas Time

For every time that Calem lost, it only fueled his frustration, too. Driven by the line, "There are no weak Pokemon, only weak trainers," which was from Siebold, he only got angrier and angrier with himself. He wouldn't blame Serena for being so strong, either. As to protect her title as the present Champion of Kalos, of course, she would have to train her Pokemon and keep them in top shape. And while he, himself, was training, the current Champion was also trying out different methods. Not that training the Pokemon was rendered useless by him, oh no, but he thought that he should try different methods as well.

He booked a cruise to another region so he could find new ways to train his team, but before he left, he battled the Champion one last time. Fully healing his team with Leppa berries and a couple of potions, he entered the Radiant Chamber, where Serena stood in all her glory. She looked grumpy, as if she was awaken from a nap. "So," she started, her arms crossed. "Calem, are you here for a rematch? This fight would better make up for my siesta."

"Of course," Calem nodded, bringing out a Pokeball already. Serena grumbled and took out her own Pokeball, containing a different Pokemon from last time. She always changed her team position and their movesets as to not make a pattern that was too obvious. "But after this, I've got to tell you something."

"And what would that be?" Serena said, bringing out a Pokemon. Calem called out his Greninja first, trying out a new order of the members.

"After this battle, Rena."

"I won," she paused, flipping her hair as her Lucario stayed by her side loyally. "again. So, Calem, what were you going to tell me, hm?" She asked. She didn't withdraw her Lucario, even letting him drop his Mega Evolution outside his ball. He just stood there, ready to protect his trainer from anything that might happen. However, when Calem stepped forward, the Pokemon didn't snarl; the rival's scent was familiar to him. The Lucario's trainer and the rival met just more than enough times to distinguish the smell.

"Serena," Calem started. "I've told the others about this, and I was thinking of telling this to you last, after our final battle." Her eyebrow raised, and her mouth was going to open and send a stream of questions, if only he didn't raise his hand. "I'm going to leave Kalos. I'm going to find new ways of training Pokemon, so maybe one day, I might be able to surpass your skills."

"Pfft, as if," Serena said, even before she can stop herself. Her eyes widened. "Oh..sorry, but ummm…can't you do your training here?" She asked, her hand on her hip. "Battle Chateau, or maybe even explore the region again. I'm not suggesting this so you can't beat me, but aren't your friends or fami—"

Calem interrupted her. "I told you, I was going to tell you last. Everyone else was very supportive of me. And I wasn't asking for your permission, either. I was going to inform you, that's all." He tipped his head as he turned around to get down the elevator. "Until next time, Serena."

In one of the nooks and crannies of Reflection cave, there stood two girls. The honey blonde girl was in front of a mirror-like wall, studying herself while stealing occasional glances at her friend, Shauna, who was sitting on a ledge, talking. "Come to think of it, it's been a year since Calem left, not even bothering to come back last Christmas. I heard that his friends there threw a party for him, so I think it's okay if he spent Christmas here this year. And look! You can confess to him this time."

The two were bundled up in warm clothing despite being in a cave. The air from outside can still reach the interior for the circulation, and it could still reach the two girls. Being in skimpy clothing during the winter season wasn't advisable, even in caves. Only stupid people could wear clothing that showed too much skin in December. Serena stared at Shauna's reflection in the wall.

"No," She said hastily. "No. No way. Besides, I think he's taken already. I mean, why would he like me? The person who caused him to leave? And aren't there any pretty girls in Hoenn, too? I'm so out of his league," She added, looking down on her feet. She didn't see Shauna come up to her, but she did feel the brown-haired girl's hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, come on. Guys would kill each other just so they could woo you. But your Sync can be scary sometimes," The Lucario's Pokeball shook a little at the mention of his nickname. Shauna shook her head. "But back to the point. Calem doesn't fall so easily like that. I've had a crush on him before you came, but at least now I found someone who feels the same way."

"Your eyes are glazed over, Shauna. And just because you thought of Clemont," The Champion giggled, her mood visibly lightened. "I don't think that's part of the "point" here. But to simplify the topic for your 'I'm-so-in-love' self, I'm not confessing to Calem this Christmas. If I did that, I'd probably hide away in the mountains for Arceus-knows-how-long. And then meditate, like Sync. Maybe one day I can be a Lucario too and sense auras." She joked, making both of them laugh.

"Whatever you say, Serena. Just drop the cold and tsundere attitude you put up whenever you interact with him, okay? It makes it a little too obvious for our tastes," The brunette said, grinning at Serena's face as blood rushed to it. "Oh, yeah. It's kinda like everyone knows you have a thing for Calem, by the way. Everyone but him. So, Rena, everyone's on my side on the suggestion that you should confess before he finds another girl. You're not a bad choice, anyway, so have some confidence, 'kay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Leave me alone, sure? I'll treat you to some Pecha shortcake if you do," Serena offered with a smirk on her face. "I know that you love those, so keep quiet, and I'll give some."

"Okay, Rena!" Shauna agreed, but mentally, her brain was already thinking of how to bring Calem and Serena together. No way she'll keep her end of the bargain when the two lovebirds were already close enough. They just needed a little push…

"Wait, what do you mean you can't come to the reunion with us?!" Shauna exclaimed, confused. Serena rolled her eyes and showed her the Holo Caster message. Once it was finished, the brunette frowned. "Why? Just because you're a Champion doesn't mean you have to attend to it! Come with..with us!" She reasoned. The honey blonde hid the Holo Caster away.

"I did celebrate with you last year. I need to spend time with the leaders and the league, too, you know. As a Champion." Serena retorted, trying to reason with her stubborn friend.

"It's boring there! Plus, no hot guys. Aren't you excited to see Calem again?" Serena stiffened at that. Shauna smirked as she saw that small action, knowing that she hit a nerve. "They're all adults. Come with us!"

"I'll be with them in the morning, and then with you guys at night," The Champion suggested. "Does that sound good? I'll just tell them about your adamancy…and the fact that my friend would come home this Christmas. I'll sure they'll understand, anyway. Ms. Viola knows about him and….I'm pretty sure she'll explain it to them, and hopefully not me."

Shauna shrugged. "As long as you get to spend time with Calem and US, it's fine. Don't forget to tell them that, 'kay, Rena? You wouldn't want to miss your crush's reappearance in a hundred years." She joked, making Serena blush.

"O-oh! Shut up! Even if you were my best friend, I-I'll never hesitate to let Sync do a Close Combat on your butt!" Serena stammered out, her face red. Shauna giggled, waving her hand and walking away to Arceus-knows-where to do whatever that…stubborn…energetic…girl did. The honey blonde stomped her feet and let Sync out. "Oh! You heard me, right?" The Pokemon nodded. "Don't ever let anyone with bad motives lay a finger on her, okay?"

"Hello, guys," Serena said as she put her Pokeball away. Viola and Korrina giggled, making Serena roll her eyes. "And girls." She added as she walked over to the big group. "I'VE GOT AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" She yelled, making all of them turn to her. Korrina flicked her ponytail.

"You didn't need to shout at us, dear Champion. Lady Korrina and company would listen to you, even if you spoke in your normal voice. Because we actually have discipline," the Shalour gym leader said, hitting her back. "Hahaha, and you even didn't go to the Battle Chateau for the past few days. Is something the matter, Serena?"

"Gah.." Serena muttered in pain, rubbing her back as the older woman removed her hand. "Anyway, yeah, something's been up," She explained. Drasna came up to her, smiling at her in a motherly manner.

"You could always tell it to us, dear. My goodness! Is it about a boy?" The Elite Four member eyed her, a wicked glint in her eyes. "Do you want some tips on how to flirt with one? We could give you those, and the men could always give you some rules."

"No, not—"

Viola circled her arm around Serena's neck, capturing her in a headlock. "ACTUALLY," The Santalune gym leader said, grinning mischievously. "Serena needs some help with a guy here. Maybe he's the reason why you needed to make an announcement?" The Champion glared at her. "Bingo, ting-ting-ting! That's the perfect answer! Wow, I should take a pic of your face right now, Rena!"

"Who's the lucky guy?" Diantha asked. Yes, even the ex-Champion was going to attend. Viola turned to her, even with Serena still in a headlock. The younger girl wriggled out of it, gasping and then covering Viola's mouth.

"Shut it, Ms. Bug Brain! I have respect for elders, but none would be left for you if you blurt it out!" Serena shouted, blushing furiously. Unknown to her, though, surprisingly, Malva was the one who told Diantha. She stopped clamping down on Viola's mouth when she heard giggling. "UGH! Guys!"

"Oh…oh my.." Diantha trailed off. "Calem's not a bad guy, Serena. There's no shame in liking him," She said, smiling at the young girl whose face was covered with her hands, trying to hide the blush that was as red as…all fire Pokemon's fur combined. "And it's not unusual for girls to have crushes. We can help you with him, if you want."

"Really?" She lowered her hands. "Can you guys listen to the announcement now? It would really help me out a lot with him, you know. He's coming back from Hoenn on Christmas," She paused, glaring at the women who gigged. "and my friend wants me to spend time with him. Is a morning party okay?"

"Girl, a whole day with him is fine with us, as long as you two get to be together," Malva said, and then brought her fist in front of her face. "Just make it up to us the next day, okay, you little runt? I'll burn you up if you don't. We still have to party with you."

Serena gulped. "U-uh..no promises that me and Calem will end up together."

"THEN CONFESS TO HIM. JUST DO SOMETHING WITH HIM."

"Okay, okay!" The Champion held up her hands. "Fine, fine! I'll confess…but…can you help me build up my confidence?"

"Oh my gosh, the day has come for you and your lover to be together!" Viola squealed with Shauna. Serena facepalmed and sighed at the two and stared at herself in the mirror again. Diantha and Drasna picked the black winter coat for her in the boutique back in Lumiose, and damn, it suited her quite well. "We're soooo happy for you! You won't be forever alone again!"

"Guys!" She hissed at them. They were in Serena's bedroom, her mom outside and helping with the Vaniville Christmas Party decorations, leaving the three alone in the house. "Shut up! I don't even know if he's taken yet, so shush!"

"How do you even plan on asking him with a cold attitude? I mean, you're always ice-cold when talking to him. Warm up a bit this Christmas! He doesn't need any more coldness, you know. It's so freezing outside, that Calem even had to use Fly to get here when the ship froze in the middle of the sea! Like, poor Altaria," Shauna ranted. Viola stood up.

"Oooh! I'll pretend to be Serena," She said, and then she suddenly posed with a hand on her hip and a snobby look on her face. "'Oh, Calem, you twat. Do you have a girlfriend already? If so, you're so damn flirty. Gosh, I bet I'm better than that lowlife you're dating.'"

"Pardon?" Serena asked angrily. "NO! I'm not RUDE, I'm COLD! Ugh, guys, GET OUT OF THE HOUSE IF YOU'RE GOING TO INSULT ME LIKE THAT!"

Cue Sync chasing them out with Aura Spheres.

The night came by rather quickly, and when Serena was called downstairs to prepare for the party, she put her special clothes on. But when she went outside, it was like the coat and her Mareep wool sweater wasn't enough, despite the coat being lined with the wool outside and was thick. Snow was falling, and the snowflakes were pretty due to the colored lights hanging around the small town. It was going to be a tranquil and pretty night, if it wasn't for the residents to be celebrating and exchanging gifts among themselves. A Christmas Tree was in the middle of the town, decorated with various baubles. It was honestly pretty.

She had let her Pokemon out for the night, and covered in extra Pokeclothes since their fur weren't enough. Sure enough, her team and the neighbors' other Pokemon were having fun. For a moment, she forgot what she was there for. She walked away to Aquacorde Town and went down the stairs to gain access to the riverside. Completely alone, she stared at the frozen water. She was about to walk away when a voice spoke to her.

"Hey, Rena," She stiffened at the voice. It was so familiar. She turned around to see Calem, and suddenly, she remembered why she was in small towns instead of the League. He didn't change much, she thought, as a blush spread across her cheeks from just looking at him. Thankfully, the cold was one of the factors of the red cheeks, too. "What are you doing here? Shauna was looking for you back in Vaniville."

"Oh," She said, looking away. "I just needed some time alone, of course. Uhh…what are you doing here?" She asked. Wow. She sounded so different when she was out of the League, because back there, her ego swelled a hundredfold whenever she was working as the Champion. Now, she's just Serena, the girl from Vaniville. No one special.

"I was looking for you," He said simply. "So, what brings you here to the frozen river? Aren't you going to join us?" He asked, joining Serena and standing beside her. "It's peaceful here, but the fun is all there. Is…is something wrong..?"

"…" Serena was silent, breathing quietly as she stared down at the water. Finally, she got the courage to speak up. "I…I'm sorry, Calem."

"Huh?" He asked with a confused look on his face. "What're you apologizing for, Rena?"

"I…I was the reason why you moved out, right?" She mumbled. He looked at her with a shocked expression. "I was too strong…maybe I shouldn't have given out my all on you, anyway…" She sniffed and covered her nose and mouth with her scarf, burying them in it. "It was all my fault…"

She gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned towards him, blushing at the contact. "Serena, don't take the blame. It's my fault and I should've been better while I was fighting. Don't guilt-trip yourself. We can do a battle two days from now, in the League."

"O-oh…" She stammered out, heat warming her cheeks up. Suddenly, she saw a mistletoe hang above the two, Calem realizing after a moment. "Um…UGH!"

The sudden angered tone coming from Serena made two figures crash from behind them, letting them land on the snow. Calem snickered as Viola and Shauna stood up, holding a fishing rod with a mistletoe on the end of the line. Serena looked very, very pissed.

"GUYS! WHAT THE HELL?!" She exclaimed. Shauna rubbed her butt, laughing awkwardly. Calem just stared at them.

"JUST KISS ALREADY, FOR ARCEUS' SAKE!" Viola exclaimed. The honey blonde glared at her and felt another blush coming, as if her cheeks weren't warm enough for anyone's liking already. She could feel Calem's eyes staring at her.

"SHUT UP! I haven't even confessed yet!" She exclaimed, and suddenly regretted it the moment it came out of her mouth. "I mean…ugh! Stop ruining my life already!" She ran her hands over her right hip, and then realized that her Pokeballs weren't there, so she couldn't Fly her way out. She quivered slightly from embarrassment and anger before running off to Vaniville to get her Pokemon.

Once she had gotten her Sync and her Orion, the Talonflame, in her belt, she had flown away to Lumiose. It was irritatingly too merry for her, now that she's realized. It pissed her even more as she walked to Looker's Bureau, where Emma would surely comfort her. The place wasn't decorated too much, so it was perfect. Inside, the former Lumiose Gang members and Emma were happily celebrating. A girl noticed her first.

"Oi! It's the Champion herself! Are ya looking fer a battle, miss?" The girl asked before Emma strode over to her. Serena shook her head and told them she only had two Pokemon at the moment.

"Ah! Hello, Serena! What are you doing here?" Emma asked as she told the others to resume the party. Almost instantly, Serena cried, her tears rolling down her cheeks. The other girl quickly felt sorry and led her to a place to sit. "Serena? What..what happened to you? Do you need me and Mimi to beat the person who did this to you?"

Of course. Emma and her had stayed in contact even after Looker left, with the latter occasionally visiting her and solving minor cases with her. Or, Emma would invite the Champion to cafes around Lumiose to just hang out and talk. The two were technically close, too. "Ah.." Serena sniffed, her sobbing slowing down. "U-ugh…m-my frien..ds j-just embarrassed m-me in front of…Cal…em.." She explained between sobs while Emma patted her back.

"Oh? He's back?" Emma asked, curious. Serena nodded, wiping her tears away with a white handkerchief. "You can stay here. Now, do you want some food? We have some."

"What the hell?!" Calem exclaimed as he hit voicemail with Serena's Holo Caster again. It was the 5th time he did this, and now, everyone was worried about the girl. Shauna and Viola looked genuinely sorry and worried for letting Serena get away, but now, everyone was hitting voicemail with the missing girl's Holo Caster, even the mother. "She wouldn't ignore everyone like this!"

"I know!" Shauna cried out, trying to contact the girl again. Calem shook his head with a frown etched on his face as he took out Altaria.

"I'm going to look for her. The snow is calm enough," He said, mounting his Altaria. "I'll start in Lumiose first, okay? I think I've got an idea of where she is."

"And where would that be?" Viola asked. "I need to come with you. I'm the one who made her run away, anyway." She said as she was about to walk towards Calem when he held his hands up.

"I don't think that's a good idea. After all, you scared her off. You might make her hide again if she sees you. Apologies are for after we find her and bring her back here." He said. 'I think she mentioned this Looker guy. I might as well ask cab drivers around.'

"Looker Bureau, huh…" His voice trailed off as he walked away from a random guy he asked. "A detective. Since Serena doesn't mention him much, I think she might be there, since she can go on low profile when she's there. Worth a shot."

He walked, following the directions the guy gave him. The guy was probably a cab driver, thank Arceus. He ended up in front of a decently decorated building with a little noise coming from the inside. A hand on his Pokeball and the other on the direction paper, he entered.

And this time, he saw Serena with another brunette, talking. Quietly, he crept behind her, no one noticing because of the amount of people. The only time the two noticed them was when Calem's head popped behind her shoulder, an arm around her waist. "I'll take her, thanks."

"Oh no…" Serena muttered as Calem's Meowstic kept Mimi and Emma's minds hazy, not knowing what was happening right now. She was dragged by Calem away without noise or hesitance, knowing that this guy was probably pissed at her for not answering the Holo Caster calls. Without a word, Calem helped Serena mount Altaria before calling Meowstic back to the Pokeball and leaving before Emma and Mimi could realize that the Champion was missing.

And it took Serena a while to realize they were going to Pokemon Village. The flowers covered almost all of the land there, and the snow covering the petals would be a nice memory to remember for days to come. Once they were there, awkward silence enveloped the two. It was pretty quiet, except for the few Pokemon making noises here and there. Calem and Serena literally just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"We were pretty worried back there, Rena," Calem started first, throwing side glances at Serena, who seemed to be gazing at the flowers. She looks dazed to me, Calem thought as he moved closer to Serena. The girl suddenly remembered that she wasn't alone here, and felt embarrassed again. "You weren't answering the calls. Shauna and Viola were really sorry."

"…why did you bring me here instead of Vaniville, then?" She asked, still not looking at the guy beside her. Calem inched closer before he took her hand, gripping the mitten-covered hand tightly. However, Serena still couldn't acknowledge it. She's been in a dazed state ever since Calem took her away; everything seemed like a dream. She's been humiliated enough, and now, her mind was too hazy to even believe that this was real.

"I wanted to ask you about something," The honey blonde stiffened. Okay, no, this isn't happening, she said to herself. This definitely brought her to the real world again. Her eyes widened. "About what Viola said…and what you said, Serena. It has definitely made me curious, and I thought that Vaniville wasn't the best place to talk about matters like that. Too many people."

"No.." She muttered, burying her nose and mouth once again in her scarf. "I don't want to talk about that, Calem. I've had enough of tonight. I want to go to bed and sleep for at least two days."

"You're asking for a coma, then?"

"Yeah. That sounds nice. I should go for a light coma."

The two laughed at her silly joke. Calem tried to ask her again. "Serena…" He whispered, looking at her, only to find out that she was also looking at him and made eye-contact. "What was it about? What confession?"

'Oh my Arceus, it's now or never!' Serena thought, her eyes closing for a moment before she reopened them, shooting Calem a guilty gaze. "I…I really, really like you, Calem. I don't know, but ever since I've become Champion, your monthly rematches with me made me feel a lot like…I don't know. But I've been giddy ever since," She frowned. "I really don't..". She blushed again as she felt a slight sensation on the top of her head where her knitted cap didn't cover her hair and saw Calem kissing it. 'Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh' was the only thing she could think right now.

"Was that why you were so hesitant to let me leave?" He asked, smiling. Serena groaned and nodded her head, a bashful smile on her face that was covered by her scarf. "Hm…and why are you so snobby and cold when talking to me?"

"Ugh, I was in the League, okay? I'm basically surrounded by stuff that shouts, 'YOU'RE THE CHAMPION, SERENA. BASK IN THE GLORY.' And of course, my ego inflates when I'm in the Chamber. Every trainer would kill to be in my shoes, and…ugh, way to destroy the mood, loser."

"Rena, we aren't even in the League, and you're calling me a loser. Look at the girl who was a dazed mess earlier and now acting so high and mighty," Calem joked. "Seriously, though, you like me? Never thought someone like you would, to be honest."

"Shut up. Um…." She fell silent. "So, anyway, you're gonna tell everyone I like you and then make yourself famous or what?" She said, trying to cross her arms but it dawned on her that he hadn't let her hand go just yet.

"Aha, no. I was thinking of confessing myself," he admitted. "I really like you too, Rena. Besides, I'm not that kind of person to use someone's feelings just so they can be known. I'm better than that, I'm sure you know. Otherwise, why would you like me?"

"Because…you know what? Let's go back home."


End file.
